mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Grenadier (manga)
Grenadier ~The Smiling Senshi~ (グレネーダー　～ほほえみの閃士～) is a twelve episode ecchi anime series which aired on Japanese television in late 2004, and was licenced by Media Blasters and distrubted in America by AnimeWorks. Grenadier follows the travels of the Samurai Yajiro Kojima, a mercenary swordsman, and of Rushuna Tendou, an expert gunner. The series begins with Yajiro, or "Tiger of the Rear Flank", and a small army of samurai launching a frontal assault again a fort in an attempt to free their lord; however, the fort was taken over by a power-thirsty group of gunners, or "Englightened" as the series calls them, and the assault fails. Yajiro orders a retreat, but is spotted by the enemy and chased to a small cliff, which he jumps off of to escape. With his pursuers still following, he follows a nearby hot-water stream upcurrent where he finds Rushuna bathing in a hotspring. She seems undisturbed by his presence or her own nudity and hides him in the hotspring with her until the enemy passes them by. After this, she introduces herself as a traveler and reveals the ultimate battle strategy to Yajiro; to avoid battle by removing an enemy's will to fight. Hearing the gunfire of the renewed assault upon the fort, Yajiro leaves Rushuna to rejoin combat. He arrives in time to see the leader of the gunners use a Gattling Gun to decimate the samurai. Rashuna also arrives at this point and shows her considerable gun talent and effectively ending the battle by defeating the lead gunner and rescuing the lord by herself. Something in him changing, Yajiro decides to become Rashuna's partner and travel with her. Characters Main Characters *'Rushuna Tendou', a 16 year old busty, blonde senshi who was trained to be Tenshi's shadow, who fights to end strife and chaos. She earns the title "Grenadier, the smiling Senshi" from Tenshi at the end of the series. *'Yajiro Kojima', a kenshi also known as "Tiger of the Rear Guard," who battles in an attempt to bring about world unity *'Mikan Kurenai', orphaned girl who specializes in balloons of all shapes and sizes. After helping her to see beyond revenge, she joins Rushuna and Yajiro to 'keep an eye' on them. Other Major Characters *'Tenshi', a young but wise woman who taught Rushuna the ultimate battle strategy, she is also the leader of Tento and rules the world. *'Oomidou Setsuna', a shadow of Tenshi like Rashuna, she takes on Tenshi's form and mannerisms to control the capital and the Ten Heavenly Enlightened, hoping to one day rule the world. Her fighting skills and shooting prowess rival Rushunas. It is implied that she and Doshi are lovers. Decided to travel like Rushuna, so she could learn. *'Kaizan Doushi', the Jester who helps Oomidou Setsuna in her plans of world domination. Former captain of Yajiro. He had been evil for at least ten years. *'Kasumi', a shotgun wielding former colleague of Yajiro. She is a double agent in the capital, pretending to be a rebel, but secretly in league with the Jester. *'Ganzo Tenma', a massive man whose senshi killed Mikan's parents. *'Furon', a 17 year old king who was manipulated by the Jester 10 years ago into using the Enlightened Evil to protect his kingdom. *'Koto', teenage girl who gave Rushuna and Yajiro a medicated bath. *'Kanmaru Zoushi', gadget master who aspired to become a Juttensen. THE JUTTENSEN (Note: The Ten Heavenly Enlightened are the assassins of Tento and only five are directly named in the anime) *'Souma Sanzo' the Blade-Bard Enlightened. His weapon is sound waves produced from his gauntlets and from an odd accordion/piano object which operates by blowing air through the nose into it. His vibrations can affect equilibrium. Killed by the Jester after Rushuna defeated him. *'Teppa Aizen' the Cloth Skill Enlightened. He possesses a skill passed down through his family which took 300 years to perfect which allows the user to transform any cloth into a living weapon or armor -- he personally uses adamantium cloth. Joins his childhood friend Rushuna after she defeats him. Is a closet pervert and ladies' man in the capital. *'Shirato Fuuka' the Welding Wild Dance Enlightened. One of Yajiro's fallen comrades during a journey to Tenta, she lives only because of her assimilation by the weapon Enlightened Evil. *'Suirou' the Hakubi Shin-No-Shin (Underwater) Enlightened. Draws his enemy into an underwater fighting situation and then fights with claws or with a torpedo launcher. *'Touka Kurenai', the leader of a redlight district and originally one of the Ten Heavenly Enlightened. She takes in those orphaned or homeless after battles and allows them to work for her. She also is a practitioner of Tenshi's ultimate battle strategy. Her weapon is a lance. List of Episodes DVDs 'Voice Actors' OST Information Original Sound Track 暁ノ空ヲ翔ル wowow版オープニング/エンディングテーマ Links *Official Grenadier Site *WOWOW's Grenadier Site *Fanfiction Site Category:Anime de:Grenadier ~The Smiling Senshi~ ja:グレネーダー　～ほほえみの閃士～